twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike , of the Coastal Fox Tribe, was once one of several slaves that the slave trader, Eric Vaughan, has had working for him to care for his ship during their journey after running into Trace and the others. Mike, along with Evals, are no longer slaves, and are free. Mike and Evals are best friends. Unlike Evals, Mike was born into slavery. During a situation when Evals and he were watching Keith and Natani sparring on the ship, Natani's bandages rip, thus revealing his secret to the two observers. Keith, reacting quickly, claims he used "Dark Basitin magic" to turn Natani into a woman. Fearing for their manhood, Mike and Evals run out of the room Keith and Natani were practicing in. Later on when he and Evals are watching Trace and the rest leave the ship to enjoy themselves, Lady Nora (in cat form) causes an illusion which turns Mike into a female, which caused his hair to become longer, his fur pattern to change into the shape of a heart around his bottom, and his body to become smaller. (After which Evals claimed that Mike "looked hot.") After being genderbended, Evals constantly attempted to allow Mike to "let him see" which causes him to punch Evals in the nose, after which Mike comes come up with the conclusion that his female body is merely an illusion. (due to the fact that when he punched Evals he still managed to reach him even though he was now shorter then before) After beating Evals in a fight, (Mike was able to beat Evals in a fight even when he was male) Mike believes that he owes Evals. (due to the fact that he punched Evals' nose causing it to bleed) He pays this debt by letting Evals see his female body naked which Evals enjoys. (It causes him to glare and drool and claim that he 'appreciated it') The next morning when the two wake up (Evals being the way he is climbing into the bed with Mike) Mike kisses Evals in his sleep (He dreams that he is kissing a female Keidran and accidentally kisses Evals) which causes Evals to wake up and discover that the illusion has worn out and he is now male again. They both scream in terror. Later despite the situation Mike and Evals still continue talking and are still good friends. In chapter 18, we learn that, along with Evals, Mike may have abandoned the Na'Rella out had already disembarked the ship. From the Authorhttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/?pageid=4 Personality "He used to be perfectly satisfied with his lot in life, until the fateful day he came across a black-magic-wielding Basitin." Biography "Mike used to be one of several slaves working under Eric. His job was primarily to maintain Eric's ship. He is good friends with Evals, another ex-slave on Eric's ship." Trivia * While being in female form, Mike is afraid that his master will make him do perverted things. (in fact, he is so upset that he becomes teary-eyed just thinking about it) * During a Christmas special, Mike is shown kissing Evals happily. (due to the fact that Evals held a mistletoe over his head and had decided to give Evals a break with it being Christmas) * After kissing Evals in his sleep, Mike claims that it was his first kiss. * Despite the fact that the Dog clans often capture members of the Fox clans and sell them into slavery, Mike bears no ill will against Evals. References Category:Male Keidran Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Keidran